darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mithril seeds
Mithril seeds are items that can be planted, in order to produce flowers of a random colour. When planted, they will appear underneath your feet, and then you will automatically move to an adjacent square. Immediately after this action, players are given the choice of picking up the flowers, or leaving them. It is advised that the player take the flowers, due to their monetary value and their use in the Summoning skill, for making Praying Mantis pouches. Mithril seeds cannot be taken onto Entrana. On 18 March 2013, an anti-gambling update changed the way flowers would appear. All flowers planted are shown as white, but picking them still gives a randomly chosen colour flower. This measure was done to prevent “hot or cold” games that were introduced when Free Trade was brought back to the game on 11 February 2011. Hosts took cash and would return a multiplied amount as promised if the player was right. Although this was a trust trade, players were statistically likely to lose their money in their bets. Obtaining Mithril Seeds 40 Mithril seeds can be obtained as a reward from the Waterfall Quest. Players can also purchase up to 500 of them at Legends Guild, which slowly restocks over time. Flowers.png|A player planting mithril seeds to grow flowers Flower bombing.png|Players planting a great number of flowers in Varrock Flower Odds The following is a table listing the odds that an individual colour will result. The sample used was of 25,257. Trivia * Only the containers of the seeds are made of mithril. As such, they cannot be smithed from mithril bars. * In RuneScape Classic, when one planted a mithril seed, the product would be an uncuttable tree, and one would not back up a space after planting. Thus, if one planted a mithril seed in RuneScape Classic, they would be "inside" or occupying the same space as a temporary tree. These seeds were also allowed to be planted in the Wilderness. * They were used to disrupt other players' Hunter training such as in the laying box trap. As of now, players are unable to plant the seeds in hunting areas. * These were also commonly used to detect Firemaking bots. When placed directly under a player before they could perform the action, the bot wouldn't be able to respond and would wait until the flower was gone. * These seeds are in no way related to the Farming skill, as they existed long before its release. * Mithril seeds once jumped in price since the re-release of Free Trade in 2011 due to players hosting the Flower Game; therefore making them in high demand. However, with the removal of dicing and flower games the price of the item has crashed. * On 6 June, many players plant mithril seeds in Falador to remember the infamous bug abuse, named the Falador Massacre. * Due to their high price, it was a common way to earn around 100k daily buying 300 mithril seeds from the Legends' Guild then selling them all in the Grand Exchange. However, due to an update, the price of this item has crashed, making this money-making method obsolete. * With the new RuneScape 3, there is a flower glitch where flowers are floating above the players' heads when they are planted. * The seeds have an identical inventory icon to Yommi tree seeds. Category:Flowers